It's Never Over
by Wakaran a i xx
Summary: (My First Story! Hope you guys like.) Takes place post Stars Season. Haven't exactly seen Stars so please don't get mad if it's not accurate. A whole new story begins... It's Never Over.
1. Prologue

"This is Outer Guardian. Do you copy?"  
  
"Yes, we hear you loud and clear."  
  
"Permission granted by Pluto for time travelling. Gate to the past opened and ready for entry."  
  
"Good luck Guardian."  
  
"Entered gate. Time travellin-"  
  
"Guardian! Do you read? What's going on?"  
  
"I am being attacked by the enemy! They have somehow entered the gate and is bypassing me blocking my entrance to the past! Over!"  
  
"Turn back! It is too dangerous to continue! Abort mission!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Outer Guardian? Can you hear me? Leave the mission! It isn't worth it!"  
  
An explosion was heard then screaming. On Earth, a bright shooting star shot across the sky then faded away. Hotaru, on the balcony of the house, her eyes closed as she listened to Michiru playing her violin, opened her eyes suddenly.  
  
"Hotaru...is there something wrong?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Michiru and shook her head. Michiru stopped playing and put down her violin.  
  
"You felt it too, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Setsuna turned away from the view of the backyard and faced them.  
  
"Something's here." 


	2. A Normal Day

"Oh, great. It's Sunday but at least it's not Monday..." Nioko sighs, sinking back into her chair.  
  
"Yeah, we have that history test you know on foreign wars." said Nioko's friend, licking her ice cream cone. They are sitting in front of an Ice Cream Shop.  
  
Nioko sits up, hearing the word 'test'. "Mourners?"  
  
Her friend sweat drops annoyingly and bats her on the head. "FOREINGER! So, what did you get on that last test.?"  
  
"Ah I didn't study,.." Nioko rubbed her head as she sinked back in her chair again.  
  
"You always study. You haven't been dating someone without me knowing, have you?"  
  
Oh, I wish. "Of course not.you know me Mioko."  
  
  
  
Hikari walks out of the school, just having finished her homework in the library.  
  
Hikari to herself: "Finally, I've finished. Hmm, I think I'll stop by the ice cream parlor to pick up some sweets."  
  
As she walks towards the parlor she sees two of her classmates sitting outside.  
  
Syuveil is leaving school when he bumps into Hikari.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry...here let me handle this." He picks up her books from the ground.  
  
"Thanks...Say...what's your name?" Hikari looks up at Syuveil as she takes her books from him.  
  
"I'm Syuveil Wind....And you are?" This is a sailor scout...I know it.  
  
"I'm known as Hikari...I know you from somewhere...don't I? *she pondered*  
  
"Yes, we do know one another. I have a class with you.Math isn't it?"  
  
" Yeah, that's it! I knew I remembered you from somewhere."  
  
Syuveil looked around then looked back at her. "To make up for bumping into you, let me take you to that Ice Cream Parlor over there. *points toward the Parlor*  
  
Ok.Better keep a watchful eye on this one.  
  
They both walk over to the Parlor.  
  
Nioko notices Hikari's glance but brushes it off.  
  
Mioko glances over at her watch and her eyes go wide. "I have to go! I have swimming practice!"  
  
Nioko sat up again. "Oh, no! You're not going to leave me alone!" She puts on an 'I'm about to cry' face.  
  
Mioko laughs. "Don't be a baby, Nioko. Sounds like you need time to study, anyway!"  
  
Nioko pouts. "Okay.I'll go home and eat nothing but ice cream and study."  
  
"See! Sounds like you've got a plan!" Mioko teases.  
  
"MIOKO!"  
  
She laughs. "Call over Tenya! She needs to study as well.besides, when we came to the school she said she would help you. Now go study."  
  
"Oh!" Nioko lowers her head. "Fine.where's Tenya anyway?"  
  
Mioko thinks as she picks up her cell phone and calls Tenya. No one picks up. "Hm, I guess.she's out somewhere, too.see, if you study, you can party more!"  
  
"Oh just go already!" Nioko throws a paper ball at Mioko and she dodges, waves goodbye, then walks off.  
  
If I didn't keep having to beat up robbers I would...I want to go swimming.IT'S NOT FAIR!! "It's NOT FAIR!" She cries out. "I want to go swimming!"  
  
Syuveil with Hikari and stares at the pouting girl. "Why are you so down?"  
  
Hikari stands beside him, silent. Nioko looks up at the person who spoke to her.  
  
"I'm pouting cause I want to go swimming! I don't want to study right now..."  
  
Syuveil glances at Hikari and she goes inside the parlor, rolling her eyes. "Well, I don't even know your name, but maybe I could be of some service?"  
  
Nioko smiles. "I'm Nioko...and you would be whom?" A smirk crosses her face as she glowers at Syuveil.  
  
Syuveil extends his hand and Nioko shakes it. "I'm Syuveil Wind...I go to your school and all.maybe I could study with you...I have tons of Science and Math to do...do want to?"  
  
Hikari eats her ice cream inside the parlor, watching the pair chatting outside. He's unbelievable.  
  
Nioko becomes cheerful. "Sure!" She jumps up and throws her arms around him. He is so nice and kawaii! SO KAWAII! Tall, but we can make do! Nioko realizes she had been hugging him for a minute or two, and lets go, grabbing her slushlie and acting like it was normal to hug a boy you don't really know.  
  
Syuveil blushes somewhat. "Um, wanna go to my place, or yours, to do the studying?"  
  
"My place will be fine." Nioko smiles cutely and takes his arm. "Let's go!"  
  
Syuveil goes alone with it. Short, but I'll make do with it.she is kinda.kawaii. 


End file.
